Alternative Lovestyles
by DawsonJoey88
Summary: What if Dawson liked Joey instead of the other way around. Would Dawson be able to win her love like she did him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I know I don't own Dawson and Joey or Dawson's Creek..... they are ALL Kevin Williamson's and the WB's.  
  
Author's Note- I have only written one fanfic, but I'm hoping that I will make many more in the future. This fic is about vise versa about D/J. Instead of Joey crushing on Dawson, Dawson is crushing on her. Jen has been a friend of the famous threesome for a while now and has a secret of her own. Someone caught Joey's eye and Dawson is more jealous then ever. Pacey is also in the story. This is the same disclaimer and Authors note used through the whole story.  
  
Chapter 1: Joey rowed up to the Leery's house for another movie night with Dawson. The house is beautifully built, white with blue shutters on it, always welcoming to anyone, and a great family.. Joey thought to herself as she climbed up the ladder to Dawson's room. Even though she had been there and slept over ever since she was five, she still loved the house she would go into every night.  
  
"Hey Dawson!" Joey said as she climbed through the window. "Hey, Jo!" Dawson turned on the TV and sat on the bed. Joey walked over to the bed and laid on her stomach, next to Dawson. Dawson got a chill up his spine as he saw her lay there beside her. "So, Dawson, what exciting movie will we be watching this evening?" Joey said as she rested her head on her crossed arms. " It's a classic movie and I know that you'll enjoy!" Dawson pressed the button on the remote and started the movie. "Dawson..." Joey was in aw as Dawson started the movie. " Joey, you won't start to cry on me will you?" Joey slapped Dawson on the arm, smiling. As the movie credits started, Joey wiped the tears from the eyes. Dawson had his hands on his head, resting on his palms."Oh, God... I love that movie!" "Joey... its E.T! You cried during E.T!?" Joey rolled her eyes as she sat up from her stomach. "Not every movie is all horror, suspense, romance, hard hitting.. some are tearful movies, Dawson." "Joey, I know what you mean, I mean I totally do, but...E.T?????"  
  
"I would love and discuss my love for it and how I cried in E.T, but I must go. Bessie is getting even more needy now she is almost due for the baby! Yes!" Joey said as she put her shoes on. "Well, Jo your welcome to crash here tonight to survive the horror of Bessie." Dawson said joking around, causing Joey to laugh. "No, I can't because if I don't come home on time again, Bessie will kick my ass... yes, I know a pregnant women kicking my ass, but she has ways!!! So I'll see you, Dawson." "See ya, Jo." Dawson said with a smile on.   
  
A week later...  
  
"Did you guys enjoy the movie?" Dawson ran his hands through his hair and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Well the movie was so hard to enjoy when it was so hot in the theatre." Pacey said as he wiped the off with his shirt. " Did you relive that this is the second night in a row that this place has been hotter than ever?" Dawson fanning himself off with his hand. " No, Dawson, this is just water I spilled on my shirt so that it would look like I'm sweating!" Pacey said as he took off his first shirt, only having his undershirt on.  
  
" So, Jo, did you spill water on you to?" Dawson looking at Pacey as he said that. " Oh Yea." Joey said as she gazed at this guy moving past her. He had brown hair, spiked up a little, blue jeans on, a white t-shirt on, and a sweet, innocent face. " Oh my gosh, is it possible that our little Joey Potter has an interest in the opposite sex?" "Pacey, shut up!" Joey said as she gave him the " don't do it or I'll kick your ass look". "Hey, yo brown hair, blue jeans guy?! Come here!" The guy turned around and walked towards them.  
  
"Ya, can I help you?" "Well, actually-"Pacey started to say as he pointed at Joey, but being Joey, she interrupted. "Well actually my friend here has a trouble of keeping his mouth shut....it's a disability. My name is Joey and I don't think I've seen you around Capside before." Joey put her hair back behind her ear, trying to fix herself up. "My name is Jack, Jack Mcphee and well actually my family just moved here from Florida." Dawson rolled his eyes as he saw Joey trying to flirt with him by twirling her hair.  
  
Dawson stood there, watching as Joey so blantly flirted with the guy in front of him. Why did he put himself through this? he asked himself. She had no clue that he liked her that way; sometimes he didn't know why he still liked her. But then she'd smile at him or do something that'd melt his heart and remind him why he fell in live with the girl across the creek.  
  
"Where do you live then?" "In a house, Jo." Dawson said going in front of Joey.  
  
"My name is Dawson, Dawson Leery, and this is my friend, Pacey Witter." "Well, I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but my mom needs me for something...... well, unless you guys would like to come over, my mom should be sleeping by then. You can meet my sister, Andie?" "We would love too." Joey said before anyone could get one word out. Dawson rolled his eyes as he followed Pacey, Joey, and Jack.  
  
The four walked up to a home that looked like it had about 5- stories in it. "Well, here we are.." Jack opened the door in to a beautifully furnished home, with a dining set up, and shandlers lit up in every room. "Oh my gosh!!!! This is actually your house!!! It's so beautiful and elegant and..."Joey said in aw. She always imagined living in home like this, with a big family, and the perfect guy for her. "HUGE!!!!!" Joey closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as Pacey said that. Pacey had his mouth wide open, acting like he had never seen a house before. Dawson just looked around not saying a word knowing that what ever he said would totally upset Joey. "Dawson, what do you think of the house?" Joey asked still in aw. "Its okay, I guess." Joey rolled her eyes and looked back over at Jack. "Andie, I'm back!"  
  
A girl came down the stairs, very gracefully. She had a short blonde hair, a pattern skirt on, a collared shirt on, and a green sweater draped her shoulders. "Hey, Jack! Mom is finally asleep and most of the stuff is unpacked in the kitchen."  
  
"Everyone, this is my sister, Andie. Andie, this Pacey, Dawson, and Joey." "Hi, there. Nice to meet you." "Well, it's really nice to meet you, too!" Pacey said as he extended his hand for Andie's. Andie had a huge smile on her face as Pacey gave her hand a soft handshake. "Do any of you want something to eat or drink?" Andie said as she tried to hide her face from embarrassment.  
  
"Well actually I have to get going because I have a sister who is pregnant and her boyfriend isn't at home, so." Joey's smiled quickly turned to a frown when she said that. They all headed towards the door. "Do you want me to take you home?" Jack said as he opened the door for Joey. "A-Actually Jack –"Joey couldn't get the words out and she couldn't figure out why. "I'll be alright taking her home, but thanks." Dawson had to do something because he couldn't stand it. Joey stepped on Dawson's foot while Jack wasn't looking. "Joey, ouch!" Dawson said in a whisper, to make sure that Jack wouldn't hear. Dawson opened the door, grabbed Joey's arm, and took her outside before she could say anymore.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like something to drink." Pacey said trying to flirt with Andie. "Well, sure. Follow me, Pacey." Andie said as she disappeared into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

Dawson got Joey down the stairs and around the corner, before Joey started to resist. " DawsonÉ Daw-Dawson!" Joey said trying to move backward.

"What, Joey?" Dawson said.

"Dawson, what the hell are you doing?" Joey said, finally getting out of Dawson's clutch.

" Joey, you were making a complete idiot out of yourself in there! I had to do something!" Dawson said, throwing it at Joey's face.

"Yea, you could have just let me be there with Jack and have let him take me home!" Joey said, yelling right back at him.

" Why would you ever pick a guy who you just meet instead of a guy you've known for as long as you can remember? You know whatÉ I tired of itÉÉ." Dawson said, turning and walking away.

" What's that supposed to mean?

"You're a smart girl, Jo, you'll figure it out." Dawson said over his shoulder.

Joey went the other way, with frustration up and down her body.

Dawson thrusted himself onto his bed, just thinking about Joey and how he is so sick of fighting with her. He was crazy about her, but he would fight with her so much he knew that there time to be together would not be soon. _ What the heck does she see in that guy.. Jack? _ He said to himself as he toyed with that idea for a few moments before hearing a odd sound from his closet. Curious to know what made the noise, Dawson approached the closet and opened the door fast to see what was inside. After opening it, he let out a big sigh as he rolled his eyes.

" What are you doing in there?" Dawson said walking back to his bed.

" I don't knowÉ just thinking." Joey said as she got up from her sitting position.

" Well unless you have something to say then I would advise you to leave." Dawson said as he turned on the TV to avoid all contact with her.

" Look ok I know that we fight, but Dawson, I don't want to be on no talking terms. I meanÉ I don't wanna lose you." Joey said. Dawson shot her a look.

" Jo, you'll never, ever lose me.. I'll be there for you when ever you need it. No matter what, you understand?" Dawson said looking straight into her eyes before kissing her on the forehead, lightly.

" Yea, I do." Joey said with a big smile on her face, glowing.

" So, do you like this Jack character?" Dawson asked to try to start up a conversation. " Well, it all depends on one thingÉ. the size.

They both turned to each other, smiled and laughed.

"Hey, Jen!" Dawson said, sitting up from his bed.

"Hey, Dawson." Jen said as she sat down in Dawson's directors chair.

" So, what are you watching?

"It's the first movie I made. I was just reviewing it." Dawson said, putting the video back into its case." I was also trying to think of another movie I could film, but nothing is coming to mind so far.

Jen moved next to Dawson and got very close to him. Dawson just sat there guled to the TV. Jen reached for the remote and turned the TV off to get Dawson's attention. Dawson had to give her two looks to realize that she was brushing against his shoulder." Umm JenÉ. What are you doing exactly?

" Nothing, just sitting here." Jen said. Dawson moved her off his shoulder and moved to his director's chair.

"UmÉ. JenÉ. Why are you starring at me like that?

" Like what Dawson?" Jen said walking toward Dawson.

She started to give him a shoulder rub. He felt so relaxed and calm, he couldn't feel his own feet.

" Well Jen, I have to get back to watching things.. so I'll talk to you later.. maybe." Dawson said getting up from the chair.

"Yea, sure. See you later, Dawson." Jen said, exiting the room.

After a couple of minutes, Dawson heard someone climbing through the window. "Dawson?

Dawson turned around and his heart melted, right then and there.

Joey had her hair back in a bun, lipstick on, a little blush and eye

Shadow, and a pretty purple dress on. Combinations that could make a grown man in aw.

_Oh my goshÉ she looks pretty like thatÉand amazing.. and beautifulÉand so pretty!_ Dawson thought to himself as he gazed at her.

"Dawson? Dawson are you in there?" Joey said waving her hand in front of Dawson's face.

"Huh?" Dawson said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Well, should I have worn my tux?

Joey rolled her eyes." So, what do you think.. truthfully?

"Jo, you look.. you lookÉ great!!" Dawson said, causing Joey to smile. "What's the occasion?" He asked, curious to know the answer.

" I have a date with Jack." Joey said.

"OhÉ" Dawson said in shock.

"Come on be happy for me! Please?" Joey said, biting her bottom lip.

"I am! Why wouldn't I be happy for you?" Dawson said.

" Dawson thanks for being so cool with this. Thank you." Joey said, as she drew Dawson closer for a hug.

Dawson had numbness all over his body. His heart melted as he quietly sniffed the fragrance of her hair. It smelled like a garden of flowers. After a few seconds, they released from their hug and said goodbye. Dawson put on a fake smile to make Joey think that he was alright and fine with it, when he was suffering greatly.

" You really didn't have to pay for the ice cream, Jack, I mean it's the least I could do, since you paid for dinner." Joey said, while licking her chocolate ice cream.

" No, really, its fine. I don't mind at all." Jack said, licking his vanilla ice cream.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Joey breaking the ice. " So, tell me about yourself Jack Mcphee. I've been talking to you the whole night, but have found very little about youÉ so spill." Joey said, causing Jack to laugh.

" Well, what would you like to know about me, Miss Joey Potter?" Jack said. Joey rolled her eyes and sat down at a table, by the pier.

" You know, sexual things, passionate things, you know the dirty stuff." Joey said, laughing along with Jack.

"What about your family? Who are your friends? Where did you go to school? You know, that stuff." Joey said, getting more and more curious about her date.

"Dawson do you honestly think that Joey wouldn't know what was right and what isn't?" Pacey asked, as he sat up on Dawson's bed.

"Well, you know Joey, I meanÉ..oh I don't know. I just feel that this guy is bad news." Pacey shot him a look. "Dawson , since when do you care who Joey does or doesn't date?

" I don't, Pace, but I don't want her to get hurt that's all." Dawson said trying to avoid Pacey's curiosity.

"Alright, man. What ever you sayÉ. what ever you say." Pacey said, flipping through one of Dawson's magazines.

"How did your bother die?" Joey asked with nervousness in her voice.

" My mom and my brother were driving and they got in an accident from all I've heard. " Jack said, while throwing their hot chocolates away.

"Wow, I thought I had it bad." Joey said.

"Yea, well, we get through it. I mean we stick together as a family, well as best we can.

"But what about your dad? Didn't he leave you?

"YeaÉ he did, but we get by." Jack said looking down at the ground.

Joey drew him close for a hug, as a kind gesture.

They touched and something happened between the two. Joey suddenly felt warm and protected in his arms. Jack felt happy and joyous from her loving touch. As they let go, they gazed into each other's eyes. Jack leaned in for a short kiss, but Joey pulled him back, slowly, for another ,longer, kiss.


End file.
